


Your mark on my heart

by elletromil



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3549566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He stayed silent for a bit, his gaze going tattoo from tattoo until it settled on an empty spot. He waved vaguely at the blank area on the chest in front of him. “There’s none on your heart though.”</p><p>“Not yet.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your mark on my heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NoxBerry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoxBerry/gifts).



> So this came to existence thanks to the lovely Noxberry on tumblr, who I've been talking about Kingsman with for the last week. We were saying something about Harry's eye patch and then it turned to pirate and the next day I received this link http://liabatman.tumblr.com/post/113411597641 and well this fic came to life because who wouldn't want pirate king!Harry with tattoos?
> 
> There's a bit of background to this that I didn't get into in the fic, but in short Eggsy and Roxy are a new addition to Harry's pirate crew after their ship was attacked by them. Harry was prepared to leave them on the nearest shore, because he might be a pirate but he's still a gentleman, but Eggsy and Roxy opted to stay with him instead.
> 
> Also, if anyone want to play in this universe feel free to do it. I, myself, won't be writing more of it... At least I'm not planning to.
> 
> Enjoy!

The first time Eggsy caught a glimpse of the tattoos adorning Harry’s skin, he had been too busy pressing his hands against his Captain’s chest in order to stop the blood flowing from his wound to really take notice. He had frantically been calling for Merlin to “get your arse here Merlin, _now_!”, because he might not have any medical knowledge but even he knew that that much blood couldn’t have been any good, especially not with the way Harry’s deadly grip on his arm was starting to loosened and how he seemed to be having difficulty keeping his eyes open. 

Later on, once Merlin had assured him that Harry was merely suffering from blood loss and he would be fine if he took it easy and rested in the bed inside his cabin to recuperate, the tattoos had been chased out of his mind by his quiet vow that something like this, that Harry getting in the way of a blow meant for him, would never happen again. In the future, Eggsy would make sure that no one getting as close to them in a fight would stay alive long enough to even draw their sword.

*

It was about a month later when Eggsy finally saw Harry’s tattoos in all their glory. Or at least, he could see the glory of the ones on his arms and upper chest, the ones he could guess by the dark swirls and strokes of ink peaking enticingly from his trouser still regrettably hidden by the fabric.

They had been back on the pirate island for the first time since Eggsy and Roxy had join Harry’s crew on board the _Kingsman_ and, where Roxy had elected to follow Percival and Merlin in a tour of the island, Eggsy had followed Harry to his home. A few months earlier, he might have been surprised to found out one could keep a house on such an island, but he had long since learned that pirates had their own laws and code of honour when amongst themselves. Those who dared act against it did not seem to enjoy a long life expectancy.

The house was bigger than he would have expected, but he was quickly starting to realise that Harry might not be the unassuming pirate Captain he pretended to be when at sea. A realisation that was only underlined when everyone they passed on their way to the residence took upon them to greet Harry one way or another.

However, the atmosphere was currently far too hot and humid to lose any thoughts to finding out what Harry might have still been hiding, so after choosing a room for himself as he had been urged to by his Captain, he went looking for him in order to ask him if there was anywhere he could refresh himself.

And usually Eggsy would never have come into someone else’s room without being invite inside first, but to his defense, the door had been wide open and how was he supposed to know that Harry would be in such a state of undress? Even when the sun was hitting the deck at his hottest and most of the crew had divested themselves of most of their clothing, Harry would still be standing with his shirt on, as if he had never even heard of sweating.

He should have left right then, but already Harry had turned towards him and had taken a few steps towards him, seemingly undisturbed by Eggsy’s breach on his intimacy.

However, as alluring as it were, when he failed to stop himself from reaching out his hand, it wasn’t to touch the inking. Instead he found himself lightly tracing the freshest scar on Harry’s stomach with his fingertips. Realising what he was doing, Eggsy could feel his cheeks redden in embarrassment, but when he made to remove his hand, Harry had already put his own on top of his, gently pressing the younger man’s palm on his skin.

Looking up, Eggsy could only see affection in Harry’s eyes. “Does it still hurt?” He never got any deep wound himself, had no personal basis to know what the pink around the scar meant.

“Less every day.” Harry tightened his hand comfortingly and he knew it was Harry’s way to reassure him that he truly was well and alive. Then he let go of his hand and Eggsy let it fall back against his side.

“A shame it’s kind of ruining your tattoos.”

The long scar crossed several of the tattoos, disturbing the evenness of the lines. The comment only elicited a small chuckle from the pirate. “I don’t think it’s ruining them. You see, the scars I have are reminders of bad situations I managed to come out alive from. I decided to get the tattoos so I’ll never forget all the good things that happened in my life. That scar merely means that I survived and will get to make many more good memories.”

“Oh.” He stayed silent for a bit, his gaze going tattoo from tattoo until it settled on an empty spot. He waved vaguely at the blank area on the chest in front of him. “There’s none on your heart though.”

“Not yet.”

The look they shared suddenly got heavy with things unspoken, an occurrence that happened more and more often lately. He was sure he was a bit strange to do so, but Eggsy liked the tension growing between them during those private times, a tension he had feared he was just imagining at first.

But there was no imagining something as intense as this and he had long stopped wondering along the lines of who would be the first to snap to start wondering about when it would happen.

It wouldn’t be today, the tension already easing into something more comfortable and he finally noticed a familiar tattoo on Harry’s left shoulder where it met his torso.

“That one is for the ship, right? I’ve seen other members of the crew with it,” he enquired, gesturing at what could have been a crest.

“Ah that. It’s something I wanted to talk to you about actually. That mark is the sign that you’re from the _Kingsman_ , or that you’ve been part of its crew. It’s more a hindrance in the “civilized” world, but amongst pirates, it can get you any help you might want. Usually, I would wait for you to have been part of my crew for about a year before offering, but I feel that you and Roxy have more than made your proof.” He stopped for a bit, looking directly into Eggsy’s eyes, as if looking for something. Whatever it was, Eggsy didn’t know if he found it, but he went on. “If you desire, we can have it done before we leave again in two weeks.”

“Can we do it now?” It didn’t matter that he had been craving a bath or something similar, there was no way he was giving Harry any chance to change his mind.

“Eggsy… You can think about it. In fact, you should. This is a known pirate sign, you can never go back to the way things were before if you go through with it.”

“Harry, months ago I freely chose to stay with you. I’m never “going back”.”

Harry opened his mouth only to close it again, without saying a thing, nodding solemnly. Their captain might have been protective, but he respected all the members of his crew and trusted them to make their own decision. This time, it was Harry who reached out, clasping Eggsy’s shoulder, holding a bit more tightly then he probably should have, as if he was afraid the boy might suddenly disappear.

“All right, I’ll tell Merlin once he’s back. Think of where you want it.”

*

A few days later when Harry finally got his first look at Eggsy’s tattoo peaking from the collar of his shirt, dark ink right under his collarbone, something dark and hungry passed into his eyes before he pulled himself together and Eggsy couldn’t suppress the shiver of pure want travelling his body.

It still wasn’t going to be the day any of them would snap.

*

Eggsy thrust the sword he had taken from Gazelle’s dead hand into her Captain, not bothered in the least that Valentine had his back to him. Valentine certainly hadn’t given any consideration to Harry when he shot him in the head, so why should he?

Harry should never have agreed to go alone to the meeting, should never have actually left alone, Eggsy should have just ignored him and just followed him.

He chuckled darkly watching Valentine lifeless body fall on the deck. There were so many things they should have done and not done, but it was all moot not, wasn’t it? Harry was dead and killing Valentine hadn’t brought him back.

“Eggsy.”

He turned towards Merlin who had had the good sense of staying a few steps away, making sure he wouldn’t startle Eggsy into attacking him by mistake.

“What do you want to do now?”

Eggsy didn’t know. He had only been reacting, had never really stop to think about what he was doing. He had only known that Harry was dead, that the bastard Valentine had been the one killing him and Eggsy hadn’t been there to protect him. It had only seemed natural to hunt Valentine down and when he had realised what the bastard plan was, well he simply could not let him get away with it. He hoped Roxy and Percival on board the _Kingsman_ had been as successful as him in their own mission to stop Valentine’s followers from starting a war no pirates really wanted.

He winced when the pain from the cuts he had suffered during his fight with Gazelle finally started registering. He touched the one crossing the newly inked skin above his heart and wondered if it would scar. Merlin eyes saddened at the gesture, knowing what was hiding underneath the shirt, knowing Eggsy never got to show Harry what he asked Merlin for his second tattoo.

“You want to take this ship back to the island?”

Eggsy considered it for a moment. It surely would be faster than taking the little embarkation they had used to stealthily approach Valentine’s _Massacre_ , but the idea made him sick.

“No. We’ll make a real example out of them. I want it burnt.”

Merlin shuddered a bit at the words, but said nothing, nodding in agreement. It should have been blasphemous to burn a ship that was still functional, but Eggsy was right. They had killed Harry after assuring him it would be a friendly meeting, had attacked a fair and just King just so they could start a war over some messed up ideal in all impunity. They had unfortunately made the mistake to think that without their Captain, the _Kingsman_ ’s crew would be directionless.

Merlin scuffed at the idea while he mixed the products for the explosion that would sink the _Massacre_. As if Harry Hart, pirate King, would settle for anything but the best.

At a safe distance, they watched in silence the ship’s final moments, before starting their journey back to the island.

*

When they got back to the island, night had fallen and the _Kingsman_ had yet to return. It wasn’t unexpected, but even if they both trusted the crew to prevail, it didn’t stop them from worrying. However, there was nothing to be done at the moment, so they slowly made their way to the inn.

They had just made it through the door when Amelia spotted them and less than a minute later she had already grabbed both of them by the arm and was leading them towards the stairs.

“Amelia, what are you doing, I really just want a pint now, seriously, I—”

“Harry’s alive.” Amelia interrupted and thanks heaven for the rail or Eggsy would have just fallen to his death. Merlin fared a bit better, if only because he had long since lost the ability to be surprised with Harry Hart. After a while, one started to expect to unexpected from the man.

“He’s still weak from the blood loss and he lost his left eye,” the young woman explained as they got closer to the inn’s most spacious room, “but he was lucky enough to be found by some of Captain Bond’s crewmen. They brought him here a few hours after your departure.”

She let them into the room but left them alone after a last warning that Harry needed his rest.

Merlin leaned against the door, content to simply watch over Harry’s sleeping form under the covers, a silent and non-judgmental witness to Eggsy’s relieved sobs as he knelt in front of the bed.

*

The eye-patch would get some getting used to, but Harry thought it was a small price to pay for his life. It helped that Eggsy insisted on reverently tying the string behind his head every day. Not that he really needed the help, but Harry had never been able to deny his boy anything, especially now that he had caused him such sorrow, however unintended and short-lived it had been.

It had taken a while, but they had finally flush out all of Valentine’s followers and Harry had personally executed the last ones. There was a lot he was ready to pardon, but dragging everyone into an unnecessary and unwanted war was not one of those. Eggsy felt that he should be more affronted about the attempt on his life, but he had long been used to it. You didn’t come to get as much power and influence without gaining a few enemies along the way. Besides, it was far more important that Eggsy had taken care of those who had been directly involved. It showed that even if Harry were to be killed, the perpetrators would not be getting off easily.

He was confident his reign would be secure for at least another couple of year before another fool would try his hand where others had failed.

*

“May I come in?” Harry politely asked after knocking on Eggsy’s door.

He smiled when his boy hastily closed the book he had been reading and got up from his bed.

“Harry! Of course, what can I do for you?” Had it been anyone else, Harry would have been annoyed by the worried frown on his face. It had been weeks already and even though he had suffered a head injury and still bumped into some things because his vision wasn’t quite what it had been, he was fine. But Eggsy had more than earned the right to fuss over him and honestly, Harry couldn’t help but find it a bit heartwarming.

“I wanted to show you something. It’s been a while actually, but then Valentine came up…” He let the sentence trailed off at Eggsy’s somber look. The business with Valentine was still a sore subject for most of his crew, but Eggsy took it to another level.

Not that he could begrudge him. Had their roles been reversed he was sure he would still be distressed that any harm had come to his dear boy.

They would probably need to address the matter, but tonight Harry had something else in mind.

Slowly, he started unbuttoning his shirt and Harry was glad when Eggsy’s surprised look rapidly turned into something hungry and his tongue darted quickly to lick his lips. The past few weeks, he had feared that he might have missed his moment, but the familiar tension was back between them.

Once he was done with his shirt, he let it fall on the floor without a care. Propriety had a time and a place, but it wasn’t in this room, not tonight.

When his gaze settled on the space that used to be blank on his chest, right where his heart was, Eggsy let out a little gasp, his hand raising to lightly trace the lines.

Harry felt a frisson travel through his body but before he could move or say anything, the fingertips had already left his skin. He looked up from his chest where Eggsy’s fingers had drawn his eyes, to see Eggsy eagerly divesting himself of his own shirt.

It was his turn to gasp when he noticed the new tattoo over Eggsy’s heart, a fine scar running across the expanse of inked skin. He put his left palm over the tattoo and, with his right hand, he cupped the back of Eggsy’s head, bringing him closer. Without prompting, Eggsy stepped on his tiptoe and lifted his head, meeting him halfway.

One would have thought that with all the tension that had been running between them since they met, the kiss would have been more passionate, more desperate, but it was a simple brush of lips against lips, Eggsy’s nimble fingers finding their way back onto Harry’s naked skin.

“ _Harry_ …” Eggsy whispered softly once they separated and Harry only pulled him into a tight embrace. They both shivered when their chests came into close contact and Eggsy’s fingers pressed tighter against the head of the sea monster he had been tracing over Harry’s hipbone. “Share my bed tonight?”

With a hungry growl in the back of his throat, Harry took the boy’s lips back into a heated kiss.

*

They were both standing on _Kingsman_ ’s deck, looking towards the rising sun, Eggsy with his back to Harry chest.

Over the railing, their left hands were entwined together, each other’s name inked around the base of their ring finger.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested I'm also over tumblr under the same username


End file.
